1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector, and especially to a card edge connector that having blocking portions to prevent latching arms of the connector from tilting.
2. Description of the Related Art
US Pat. Publication No. 2002/0082729 A1 discloses a PC card connector assembly comprising a first connector and a second connector. The first connector includes a housing defining an elongated slot along a longitudinal direction thereof. A plurality of passageways are defined at two sides of the slot in the housing. A plurality of contacts are received within the corresponding passageways with contacting portions extending into the slot. A pair of L-shaped supporting portions extend forwards from two opposite ends of the housing, each with a latching arm extending forwards therefrom. A retaining member is retained on the latching arm with one end inserted into a slot defined between the supporting portion and the latching arm, and the other end clasped a front end of the latching arm. A soldering member is set under the supporting portion with one end inserted into a corresponding slot defined in the housing and the other end to be soldered on a PCB.
Users can slantways insert a front end of an electronic card into the elongated slot, then rotates the rear end of the card downwards to get an electronic connection between the connector and the electronic card. At that time, the two opposite side portions of the back portion of the card are respectively locked under a locking portion defined at the front end of each latching arm.
But the card may hustle the contacts and make the contacts deform, so that the contacts may give a fore to the card to make the rear end of the card have a upward tendency, and the rear end of the card may push the locking portions to make the latching arms further move upwards, which may destroy the latching arms and cause the card break off from the connector. Hence, a new design which can prevent the latching arms from tilting is required.